


Hot and bothered (aka smut-vember)

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, Canon Compliant, Double Anal Penetration, Glory Hole, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sirens, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Series of oneshots that feature kinky sex and Lio.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Promare
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	1. Masturbuation + first time Galo x Lio

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days and it's unbeta'd, so I apologize in advance if it's a little rough. Hopefully you enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing he notices is that Lio is on his bed.  
> Galo’s doesn't really know why Lio is on his bed- although granted Galo doesn't know a lot of things.  
> The second thing Galo notices is that Lio has really nice legs- legs that are spread wide over Galo’s sheets.

As soon as Galo gets home he can tell something is off. Stupid or not- he knows Lio Fotia better than anyone else, and the Lio Fotia he knows is always bundled up on the couch when Galo comes home from work.  
They've developed a routine over the past two months- Galo goes to work while Lio works from home.  
Now that the Promare are gone the burning rescue has been revamped into an overall rescue- as Galo calls it anyways. Lio spends most of his time making phone calls and sending emails, doing everything he can to help situate and protect his fellow ex-burnish. By the time Galo usually gets home, no earlier than ten pm- Lio is always sound asleep buried underneath mountains of blankets.  
Galo flips the living room light switch on- and waits for Lio to yell at him. When Galo doesn't hear a grouchy demand to ‘turn that shit off’ he concludes that Lio is not in the living room.

  
Galo checks the bathroom, then the kitchen and when there's still no sign of Lio he begins to panic. The only other room left is Galo’s room but Lio has never in the two months he's been here- gone into Galo’s room.  
Galo quietly climbs up the short set of stairs that lead to his room, and he freezes when he hears muffled sounds coming from behind the door.  
Carefully, he presses his ear against the door to listen.  
It's quiet- but Galo hears a distinct squelching noise- followed by another.

And another.

And another.

Brows furrowed in confusion, Galo gently grabs onto the doorknob and begins to turn it-

“Oh fuck!”

Galo quickly pulls his hand away from the doorknob like it had burned him.  
That was Lio’s voice.  
Galo feels relief settling into his tense muscles.  
Lio’s fine, it's weird that he's in Galo's space- but he's safe and that's what matters.  
Without any hesitation, Galos turns the knob and bursts into his room. “Lio! Watch’ya doing in here?” He yells with a big dopey grin on his face- which instantly morphs into an expression of pure shock.  
The first thing he notices is that Lio is on his bed.

  
Galo’s doesn't really know why Lio is on his bed- although granted Galo doesn't know a lot of things.  
The second thing Galo notices is that Lio has really nice legs- legs that are spread wide over Galo’s sheets.  
The last thing Galo notices- is that Lio is very much naked- with one hand trying to cover himself with the blanket- and failing miserably- while his other hand is holding an oddly -shaped pink thing that is halfway inside of his ass. Upon further inspection Galo sees a bottle of lubricant nestled next to one of Lio’s spread thighs. When he hones in on the strange pink thing he notes that it's drenched  
In a clear substance- properly from the lubricant, Galo concludes to himself proudly.

Well that explains the squelching noises.

“Galo- what the fuck?! Can't you knock?!!” Lio yells, freeing both of his hands to yank the blanket over his legs .  
Galo blinks.  
“Well yeah I mean, usually I would but like,” Galo gestures uselessly with his hands “This is my room dude.”  
Galo watches fascinated as Lio’s angry expression contorts into shame.  
“I...I'm sorry.” Lio murmurs, his expression hidden by his bangs as he ducks his head. Lio wraps the blanket around himself like a towel- and bolts off of the bed. Galo is caught off guard, Lio almost makes it passed the doorway, he would've if Galo didn't block him.  
Galo frowns, “Lio what's wrong? Dude talk to me.” He tries to pull Lio into a hug- he gives the best hugs- but Lio pushes him away.  
“Are you stupid?” He hisses. Galo can see tears gathering in Lio’s eyes as he desperately tries to blink them back.

  
“Galo you invited into your home- free of any charge.” Galo wants to cut him off, he hates it when Lio brings it up, Lio doesn't need to pay rent he doesn't care- but Galo knows by now not to interrupt . “You let me stay here- and mooch off of you- and I disrespected your personal space- how are you not angry?!” He shouts, tears running down his cheeks. Galo wants to scream, he hates it when people are upset- he hates it when Lio is upset- so he pulls Lio into a hug again, and this time Lio let's him.

They sit on Galo's bed for a while, Lio sniffling occasionally while his head his buried against Galo’s chest. Galo can't sit still for long, and it takes every ounce of self control he has to not bounce his leg. He wants to talk about it, he has so much he wants to say, but Lio's face is still red and his body is occasionally wracked by sobs he tries to suppress- so Galo waits. 

When it seems like Lio is finally beginning to calm down Galo smiles and gently nudges Lio away. His eyes are foggy and red, but his breathing is calm and he's stopped sniffling, which means that it's safe for Galo to talk through- whatever the issue is. Galo puts his hand on Lio's shoulder reassuringly, “Lio, I meant it when I said my space is your space dude.” Lio frowns and it looks like he has a rebuttal, so Galo shushes him before he continues. “I don't really care where you like- do...things as long as you don't make a mess.” Galo gives Lio his most radiant and earnest smile- and Lio smiles back slightly, although his eyes seem sad.

  
Galo sighs and puts his hand on Lio’s thigh which is meant to be a reassuring gesture- but Lio jolts and makes a high pitched noise that Galo can't describe. Galo feels anxiety welling in his chest, he's always been the touchy type and Lio’s never seemed bothered by it, until now. Galo looks down where his hand rests on Lio’s thigh and- oh.  
Galo laughs and flicks Lio on the nose- maybe a little too hard.  
“That hurt dickhead!” He snaps.  
Galo apologizes under his breath and rests his hand on Lio's still slightly-hard erection.  
Lio moans and immediately covers his mouth, embarrassed.  
“Galo that's- your hand is on my dick!” He whimpers frustrated, as arousal pools in his stomach.  
Galo snorts, “Yeah dummy- and people call me stupid,” Galo chuckles but he halts when he's met with Lio’s death glare.  
“Sorry- but like your still excited dude, you should've said something! I'm always happy to help dude!”  
Lio looks at him like he's just said something stupid.  
“Are you an idiot?” He asks- not even rhetorically, Galo muses. Lio is genuinely looking for an answer.  
“Yes!” Galo jabs his thumb towards his chest, “I'm the world’s number one-”  
“Galo, are you going to help me finish or not”  
“.....I'm the world's number one firefighter in the sack!”  
Lio moans, but this time it's not out of arousal, Galo notes.

***

“Oh- oh fuck yes!” Lio almost screams when Galo rubs the head of his dick just right. Lio's back on his bed, Legs spread wide- Galo rubbing his cock, his giant warm hands encompassing him almost completely- as Lio fucks himself furiously with his vibrator. They've been going at it for who knows how long- Lio can't tell what's up and what's down- this is the first time he's ever had sexual intimacy with anyone but himself. And the fact that the first person to see him like this- drooling, moaning, and panting into the sheets is Galo-

  
Lio shivers at the thought of Galo being his first.  
When Galo starts to rub his scrotum Lio almost sees stars- He clenches Galo’s bedsheets with his free hand while he sloppily pounds into himself- the sound of plastic smacking against flesh, added with the squelching of lube- has Lio keening in arousal. He ruts against galo’s calloused hand while he thrusts the toy inside of him as fast and hard as can manage. 

The sensation of someone else’s touch on his dick is overwhelming, and when combined with the buzzing of the toy inside of him- he feels overstimulated to the point that it almost hurts. It usually takes Lio a substantial amount of time to get off, but at the rate Galo is going- he might not last ten minutes. Especially because of that warm hand on his cock- knowing that said warm hand belongs to the person he loves-  
Lio’s thighs start to tremble, and he feels his orgasm approaching rapidly.  
“Galo-oh! I'm gonna cum- gonna cum!” Lio grabs onto Galo's bedsheets with both hands- abandoning the toy still buzzing in him in favor of chasing the sensation of Galo’s touch as he comes.

But Galo stops.  
“Galooo!” Lio whines, he clings onto Galo's arm with his trembling hands in a haze of panic and arousal.  
“Sorry Lio.” When Galo looks at him Lio almost keens- Galo is visibly aroused, his pupils blown wide, his chest moving rapidly as he pants, and the most obvious indicator of his arousal- is pressed against Lio's thigh.  
Galo swallows, “Lio” he practically whispers his name, “Can I be inside of you?”

  
Lio nods frantically, “yes yes yes, whatever you want Galo please”- and that's all the confirmation Galo needs to start removing his pants.  
Lio moans as he slowly removes the toy inside of him, Galo sneaks a peak as he's removing his gloves - and the sight of Lio's hole, slightly open and wet with lube has him frantically removing his briefs.

The second his fully nude body is exposed to Lio he moans and spreads his legs wider, and Galo cock twitches at the sight.  
Galo joins him on his bed properly, and pulls Lio into his lap. He leaves tiny kisses on Lio’s neck- while Lio gropes at Galo’s pecs and abs. They stay like that for a while, the room filled with the sounds of moans and whimpers as they explore each others bodies. Galo could stay this way for hours- Lio in his lap whimpering as Galo pinches and licks his nipples- but Lio is starting to grow impatient, he whines against Galo's chest. Galo gently ushers the smaller man out of his lap and onto his back,trying to get Lio as comfortable as he can.

  
He presses his cock against Lio’s slightly opened hole, and pushes in slowly. There isn't too much resistance- The toy from earlier was by no means small, so the body beneath him takes his cock with ease. Even so Lio whimpers once Galo’s full length is inside of him- It's not painful- but the sensation of having a warm throbbing cock inside of him is overwhelming, partially because its Galo’s. 

He gives Lio time to adjust, since there's no point in doing this if Lio doesn't feel good. Galo moves slowly for the first few thrusts- ignoring Lio’s demands for him to go harder and faster. He wants this to last, but Lio's gaze is filled with want and Galo has never been able to deny Lio what he wants.

  
He starts thrusting faster, and Lio moans in delight while Galo tries not to lose his goddamn mind. He's so soft and warm around him, being inside of Lio is a heavenly sensation, his own hand could never compare. Galo's used to running from heat- his whole life he's been fighting against it- but Lio has away of making him crave it- like right now. Lio's body is warm inside and out- his tiny hands are scratching a warm trail of blood down his back, while his hole surrounds his cock with heat. His whole body feels like it's burning- but he doesn't want it to stop, ever.

Lio is a sight to behold, his cheeks are flushed, his pupils are blown wide and his gaze is unfocused. Galo wishes he had a camera with him- he desperately wants to engrave every filthy noise that exits Lio mouth in his memories.

  
Maybe Lio will let him take pictures next time

  
That passing thought has so many implications that almost bring Galo to the edge.  
Lio's moans are increasing in pitch, his voice gets louder with every noise. He weakly rocks his hips while Galo pounds into him, he's in complete bliss, Galo's cock is in him and that's all he needs- a part of him wants to stay like this forever. Lio’s mewls at the thought, Galo’s cock in him constantly, pounding in to him whenever he wants, fucking Lio until he's delirious-  
Lio mewls and bucks against Galo’s thrusts desperately chasing after release.

“Galo-” Lio moans, “Cum inside of me please-”

That sends Galo into overdrive- He grabs Lio’s small hips so he doesn't pound him into the headboard, there will probably be bruises tomorrow but Lio doesn't seem to care. Lio’s mind is muddled with arousal, he's started drooling a little, and Galo can't decide if it's cute or sexy. When Lio’s pink tongue darts out to lick it Galo groans, it's definitely sexy, he decides. The sound of flesh smacking together echoes off the walls, and Galo can feel himself getting close. His thrusts are erratic, and his breathing is labored.

  
“Come for me” Lio demands hoarsely, “Come inside of me Galo.”

  
That's what pushes him over the edge.  
He comes with a groan, the wave of pleasure consume his entire body. Lio is cumming shortly after- the warmth of Galo’s cum sends him over the edge. Lio’s entire body spasms through his orgasm, and Galo doesn't stop fucking him, letting Lio ride the waves of pleasure as he comes down from his high. Afterwards Galo pulls out slowly, he groans at the sight of Lio’s hole, gaping slightly with Galo’s cum dripping out. Lio closes his eyes and moans softly at the sensation of warm cum leaking out of him.

***

Galo leaves Lio in his bed, despite his protests for him to stay, and grabs some towels and wet wipes from the bathroom. When he comes back Lio’s sleeping, drooling into Galo’s pillow. Galo smiles at the sigh and quietly slips under the covers next to him, tossing the towels and wet wipes aside, he'll deal with it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on twitter! @necro_call


	2. Siren(merman) Sex- Galo x Lio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rational part of Galo’s brain knows that this is freaky as hell. He’s completely alone in the middle of a river with, yet he hears singing, but on the other hand Galo’s always followed his instincts. 
> 
> And his instincts are telling him to stay still so that's what he's going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is slightly coerced sex, but it's entirely consensual. If you get squicked out by merman sex I would advise you not to read! The intro is super long for a smut fic but there's porn I promise

Galo grins victoriously as he inspects the bucket beside him, it's only been an hour but he's caught quit a few fish.  
He fishes for leisure sometimes, since his stepfather was kind enough to let Galo use his boat. He's gone fishing in a few different spots within Prompelis but nothing compares to Parnassus river. It's the clearest stream of water you can find in a city like Prompelis, and the view of the setting sun is stunning. 

People write him off as loud and boisterous, but sometimes even he enjoys the silence of calm waters.  
The silence gives him space to think- he loves the city but everything is so loud- the noise never stops- and sometimes he just wants to get away from it all. 

It's getting dark, but that's the prime time for fishing in these parts, according to Mr. Ignis anyways. He's about to reel his neat in when he hears a strange sound- originally it would piss him off, after all he comes out to this river for peace and quiet, but something about the noise is….soothing.

He drops his neat and moves closer to the edge of his boat to hear clearly. When Galo strains his ears to listen- it sounds like someone’s humming. The melody is captivating- it's indescribable. 

Galo wants to go towards it- but bizarrely, it sounds like the melody is coming from every direction at once. Actually, it seems like the sound is getting louder- Galo doesn't need to go towards the source of the noise, because it's going to him.

The rational part of Galo’s brain knows that this is freaky as hell. He’s completely alone in the middle of a river with, yet he hears singing, but on the other hand Galo’s always followed his instincts. 

And his instincts are telling him to stay still so that's what he's going to do. 

A few minutes pass, and he's perfectly content staying still, swaying on his feet slightly, mesmerized by the mysterious melody.  
But everything comes crashing down when Galo sees a strange shape traveling towards his boat rapidly beneath the water’s surface. There are sure as hell no sharks in this river- even if it's saltwater- and the largest fist he's ever seen in said river hadn't been any longer than his forearm. 

The dark mass moving under the water is enormous- on top of that the only reason Galo can see that it's dark is because of the bioluminescent light outlining its form.The lights are beautiful- they shift between teal, purples, and pink, but if Galo learned anything from the marine biology class he failed- its that ocean creature plus pretty lights equals danger. 

He wants his legs to move but they can’t- some fucking underwater cryptid is swiftly slithering towards him, and all he can do is stand perfectly still as he panics.  
Galo wants to scream- even if no one could hear him, but he can't get his body to do anything he wants it to. When the creature disappears from his sight Galo shits his eyes accepts his fate as a dead man.

A few seconds pass and Galo has yet to be thrown out of his boat into the gaping maw of a sea monster so perhaps he's not completely doomed.  
Galo cautiously opens his eyes- and screams internally.

On the edge of his boat- right in front of him there are reflective, scaley hands- scratch that claws- using his boat as leverage. Galo can only watch on in horror as the creature hoists itself up onto his boat with its shimmering scaley arms.  
The creature struggles to lift its lower half onto the boat, and it weren't for the lower half Galo could almost mistake it for a human. 

The creature is- well beautiful, but it's clear that that beauty comes with a sharpened edge. Its arms are covered in sleek reflective scales, that shift between teal, pink, and purple, just like the scales on its tail. It has dark and long pointy nails, one of which is chipped Galo notes duly. It's has two gills on each of its sides, and its tail is covered with beautiful scales that match the scales on its arms.  
The tail is huge, it's coiled slightly like an eel, and the end of his tail is tattered slightly. Although it resembles a human overall- with a nose, mouth, and even ears, it still undeniably is not human.

Despite that fact, Galo finds it beautiful- enchanting even. He considers the face it’s best feature, even with compared to the glory of its scales. It has short hair, Galo can't decipher the color in the darkness, and its eyes are slightly reptilian- the pupils are slits, the iris is violet, while the rest of the eye is yellow. The glow of its eyes illuminates the rest of his features- all of which, are alluring. Some of the reflective scales are in tiny patches beneath its eyes, It’s almost like the only purpose it serves is to amplify the creature’s radiance. 

The whole time Galo has been gawking at it, mesmerized by its beauty, the creature has been approaching him slowly, like a predator deciding what to do with its prey.  
Despite the panic flooding through his veins Galo can't help but be enamoured by it. The creature swoops down once it is only inches away from him- and Galo shuts his eyes tight, preparing to be eaten.

But instead of eating him, the creature merely tilts its head and sniffs him.

Galo opens his eyes and blinks slowly in confusion . 

He stares at the creature as it continues to smell his hair, his neck, and finally, his chest.  
Once the creature sniffs his chest it makes a high pitched noise and nuzzles into his chest, tail coiling around Galo’s legs.

“Umm. What-”

The creature’s lips aren't moving, but Galo hears a voice inside his head. It's deep, but soft- it's actually quite soothing to his senses. 

'I wants you.' 

'Mate me.'

Galo just stares at it in response. 

“So like are you gonna eat me or…”

The creature looks at him impatiently, it's tail tightens around his calf which makes Galo panic.

'No eat, mate.'

Galo furrows his brows in confusion. And the creature tilts its head curiously.

'Is I not being clear? Me, you, mate.'

Galo takes his time trying to process the short strings of sentences the creature has rapidly been sending him through…. Mind….Waves..?

'I can hear you, not a mind-wave'

'You mate with I….'

I...no, we mate.

Galo blinks. “Oh. So like you read minds?”

The creature- no he, Galo’s brain corrects, makes a weird clicking sound and blinks back at him.

'I can't speak language, only need thoughts to speak.'

The creature tilts its head at him again, with something akin to amusement twinkling in its eyes. 

'Galo de Lion'

Galo furrows his brows in confusion.

"What's Galo de Lion mean? I know Galo is my name but I don't understand the rest."

'Lio is name, Galo is also name, Galo and Lio mate. Galo belong to me.'

Galo pauses to process that information- the creature refers to himself as Lio, and he is dead set on having sex with Galo, for some reason. 

While Galo is thinking of a way to turn him down that won't get him eaten,  
Lio emits a weird noise that sounds like a whine and moves off of Galo's chest in favor of resting his back onto the floorboards. In his new position his stomach, his most vulnerable location is exposed as a sign of submission, but his tail is still coiled around Galo.

'Already told Galo no eat, just mate.'

'Please, promise won't eat just mate, need it.'

Galo shudders a little, the voice in his mind has taken on a needy tone, probably in an attempt to seduce him. Lio’s voice alone is captivating, but when combined with desperation and heat Galo finds himself contemplating giving in.  
Lio’s tail wiggles impatiently against Galo’s thigh while his chest heaves. His pupils once sharp slits, are now blown wide as he stares at Galo with lust. 

His noises, his desperation, and his pleading gaze clouds Galo’s judgement.  
He doesn't know the first thing about having sex with a fish person, he could be like a mantis and eat him after-

'No eating.'

-or it could really hurt, like what if he has two fish dicks like a shark?

'Sex no hurt you, can take Galo inside.'

'Doesn't matter, I want Galo to mate me.'

Galo sighs, Lio has answered all of his questions, and it doesn't seem like he's gonna do anything without consent. Lio doesn't care who does the penetrating as long as someone's getting penetrated. So, theoretically, Galo could give him some fish as an apology, and call it a night. Or, on the flip side, he gets his dick wet with a merdude and forgets all about it. At the very least if Lio decide to kill him, he wouldn't die a virgin if he chose this route. 

When he looks back at Lio who's still writhing impatiently, eyes blown wide as he whimpers, Galo knows he's already made his decision. 

***

"Alright, I'll mate you Lio, whatever that means."

Lio keens in response, he arches his back seductively while he unsheathes his hidden genitalia. Cautiously, Galo kneels down beside him to get a closer look at what he's about to put his dick into.  
It doesn't actually look as gross as Galo was anticipating- there's a small slit below the creature’s navel, and there's also a small protrusion peeking out of the hood of the slit- which Galo assumes is his dick. The protrusion is pale and pink with a tapered end, it seems small but it isn't fully unsheathed from the hood of the slit. Below the dick the slit continues, the slit itself is black but as it pulses slightly Galo can see that the inside is pink like Lio’s cock. 

Curiously, Galo rubs his fingers over the slight.  
Lio throws his head back and emits more clicking sounds, and Galo can feel his entire body trembles beneath his touch.  
Feeling bolder, Galo teases the slit, rubbing his fingers back and forth in slow motions, he can't hold back a smirk when Lio practically wails is response. 

'Please hurry'

'Going to die'

Galo abruptly pulls his hand away.

“What?” Galo asks out loud because what.

'Have to mate or heat stays'

'Heat make body weak, body dies.'

Galo frowns, “Dude that's fucked up.”

Lio whines and looks at Galo pleadingly, and he decides he definitely is not gonna let some exotic rare fish person die because he refused to fuck him.  
So without hesitation Galo puts his fingers back on Lio’s slit, and plunges two inside of him. Lio arches his back with an intensity that no human could ever recreate, and he lets out a wanton moan in the process.  
Galo groans at the sight, he wasn't interested in this at all just moments ago, but something about the erotic sounds he vocalizes makes him nearly impossible to resist.

Experimentally, he starts thrusting his two fingers in and out of Lio’s slit, it's soft and so incredibly warm inside. Galo’s never had any sexual experience outside of reading erotica on his step dad's laptop, but a part of him wonders if sex with a human could even begin to compare to the tight warmth surronding his fingers.  
After a few minutes of Galo experimentally stimulating Lio’s entrance with his fingers, his tail starts slapping the ground impatiently.

Galo takes that as his cue to get on with it.

He kicks his shoes off and rushes to unbuckle his pants. When he turns back to face Lio he yelps when he sees him staring intently at his dick.  
Thankfully it doesn't seem like his dick’s being scrutinized, Lio’s just examining him like Galo had earlier. It's perfectly reasonable for Lio to stare at some stranger’s dick he's never seen before, especially when it's about to go inside of him. 

Still, Galo covers himself with his hands as he makes his way back over to Lio.

He scratches the back of his head nervously, "So...umm, how should we do this?"

Lio stares back at him like he's an idiot.

'Put inside of me,' he communicates while pointing at Galo’s cock. 

Galo sighs and puts one leg of both each side of Lio, then he sinks to his knees.  
He's not entirely sure what the optimal position is for mer-human sex so he'll have to figure something out himself.  
He runs his hands over Lio’s sides, and grips the widest part of his tail, right below his navel where a human’s hips would be.  
Gripping his tail tightly, he slowly slides into him until his balls are pressed again against his entrance

Lio growls lowly from beneath him and Galo hisses under his breath, overwhelmed by the sensation of Lio’s heat clutching onto his dick. 

Galo carefully slides his dick out until just the tip remained, and roughly slams his hips forward, shoving his cock deep into Lio.  
Lio moans and wraps his arms around Galo's neck, his grip is powerful but he's careful not to scratch Galo with his claw-like nails.  
His thrusts start slow, he keeps a leisurely pace even though Lio’s voice is echoing through his mind, a mantra of faster and harder.

It’s not that Galo wants to intentionally disobey Lio, especially when those deadly claws are hooked over his neck. His body's already overwhelmed with pleasure, he's already come close to cumming early- twice.  
He can't help himself, Lio’s entrance is so soft and it squeezes his cock deliciously. With every snap of his hips he swears Lio’s insides grip him even tighter.  
Galo continues thrusting in a steady pace for a few minutes until Lio hisses at him and bares his fangs slightly in the process. 

Galo yelps in surprise and pounds into the body beneath him, hard.  
Lio mewls and tightens his hold on the back of Galo’s neck. He thinks he should be terrified by those deadly claws tightening around him, but he just feels arousal.

He starts fucking into Lio with no finesse, no rhythm, he’s just fucking into his body as rough and as fast as he wants. One particularly harsh thrust has Lio screaming, and he tightens his grip on Galo’s neck hard enough to draw blood.  
Galo grips Lio’s hips harder in retaliation, nails digging into to his tail.  
To his surprise, Lio lets out a growl and tosses his head back, baring his throat.

Lio’s skin is eerily human-looking like this, even though his whole body gives off an ethereal glow. With the reflection of the moon falling onto the river and Lio he could almost mistake his radiance for the moonlight.  
With no hesitation, Galo clamps his teeth into Lio’s smooth neck.  
Lio’s mouth opens in a silent scream and his entire body spasms beneath Galo.  
His hole clamps down on Galo’s cock with a force so intense that he sees stars, he cums long and hard inside of his entrance, and he doesn't stop fucking into him until the euphoria wears off completely. 

***

Galo doesn't pull out immediately- actually when he regains consciousness he’s laying on his side, with Lio facing towards him, while his dick is soft and sated in the heat of Lio’s entrance. 

Apparently, he fell asleep almost immediately after he came, which is awful and he feels ashamed, but Lio doesn't seem to care.  
When Galo looks down at the man resting next to him he's somewhat surprised.  
A part of him genuinely was expecting him to turn into some horrific creature that would try to eat him- but here he is, laying next to Galo peacefully. 

His eyes are open but they are unfocused, actually Galo’s pretty sure he's asleep. He takes deep slow breathes through his mouth, and his tail occasionally twitches beneath Galo’s leg. 

His expression is surprisingly soft, his eyes are iddled and some stray strands of hair frame his face flatteringly, and his lips are parted slightly.  
Galo finds himself fixated on his lips in particular, they look soft and Galo never got to touch them throughout this whole ordeal. 

Slowly, carefully, he reaches his hand out, knuckles softly caressing Lio’s cheek in the process. The other man’s breathing hitches, and Galo freezes- but to his surprise Lio rubs his cheek against his fingers affectionately, and Galo swoons on the inside.  
He moves his hand silently until his fingertips are barely touching Lio’s lower lip.  
Gently, he traces his index finger over his lips, and Galo concludes they are as soft as they look- if not softer. 

Eventually Galo gets bored of touching Lio's face and he starts to pull his hand away- only to scream in terror as Lio grabs his hand. He bristles slightly as a result of Galo screeching just inches away from his face, and his eyes narrow as he stares at Galo, clearly displeased. 

“Shit dude, you scared the hell outta me, sorry man.” Galo apologizes out loud, even though Lio could easily hear him through thought.  
Lio blinks slowly, staring directly at Galo’s face, and shifts closer to him.  
He doesn't stop shifting towards Galo until their noses almost touch, and when he finally stops wiggling around he presses his lips against Galo’s, giving him a chaste kiss. 

His eyes widen in surprise, and he before he can even begin to question Lio he gets cut off.

'Sleep human.'

A soft humming fills the air around him, and Galo does sleep. 

*** 

When he wakes up Lio is gone. 

Actually, there is no evidence that he had ever been there at all. Galo wonders if maybe he dreamt the whole thing up. 

He stretches with a yawn and he gathers his belongings, afterwards he takes a moment to stare at the river one last time. He doesn't notice that beneath the water’s surface, a pair of glowing eyes stare back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated but don't roast me too hard!


	3. Werewolf!Galo x Lio, knotting/rough consensual sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio’s breath hitched. 
> 
> The eyes that stared at him now weren't the cold, predatory amber gaze of the beast. Instead, Lio’s gaze was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes.
> 
> “Gal….o?” He whispered.
> 
> _________________
> 
> In which Galo has a secret and Lio won't back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this one, but I put a lot of time into it, so I'll post it anyways. As always, everything I publish is unbeta'd- if I ever miss any spelling/grammar errors let me know! Hopefully someone out there enjoys reading this!

He has no fucking clue why Galo decided to get a shitty house in the middle of the woods. What makes it worse is how distant it is from the nearest town- his house is literally twenty minutes away from the nearest gas station. Galo has never been one for privacy- hell Galo was just talking about moving in with Lio last week. His sudden decision to pack up and disappear came out of absolutely nowhere, and Lio wanted answers. 

He had tried calling Galo several times, but he never would answer, nor would he respond to Lio’s texts. His only option left to get in contact with Galo was to drive out to his shitty house in the middle of nowhere. 

After driving his motorbike for forty minutes, and getting lost twice, there is no way in hell he'll leave without seeing Galo. After parking his bike in the driveway, he saw that the lights were on through the windows.  
Lio clenched his fists as he made his way to the front door, furious that Galo had been ignoring him.

“Galo! Open up!” Lio yelled before pounding his fists against the door, despite the fact that Galo had a doorbell.

Silence. 

Lio sighed, if Galo thought he was mad then there’s no way in hell he'd respond. 

“Galo I'm not mad, but please answer me!” He pleaded, rapping his fist against the door. 

No response. 

Lio sighed, he'd have to force his way in.   
Knowing how forgetful Galo was, there had to be a spare key hidden somewhere. After less than a minute of searching Lio retrieved a silver key from under the welcome mat.   
Of course Galo would hide in the most obvious possible location, he thought to himself while clicking his tongue. 

As Lio fiddled with the key in the lock, he heard growling from behind the door.   
He froze with the key halfway in the lock. “Galo did you get a dog?”

No response.

Lio turned the rusted key into the lock and practically yanked the door open.   
The first thing he saw was Galo’s shitty attempt at a barricade- mainly because his door swings outwards, not inwards. Several chairs, a beanbag, and even the couch were blocking the doorway. Thankfully, Galo being the idiot that he is didn't think to stack those objects. With a tiny jump Lio made it over the couch and leapt over the surrounding obstacles with ease. 

The second thing he saw was the state of Galo’s living room.   
Besides the missing furniture- there was broken picture frame on the floor along with a broken flower pot, the soil left scattered across the carpet. 

Lio frowned at the sight, had someone broken in? 

As he walked further into the house their were was even more broken glass- followed by a trail of tiny red droplets. 

Was that…..blood? 

Lio bent over to inspect one of the glass shards, sure enough some of the glass pieces were stained by dried blood. As Lio reached out with his gloved hand to pick up one of the shards, he shivered at the sensation of someone’s hot breath on his neck.   
Lio didn't dare turn around. His whole body trembled as he tried to stay perfectly still- he had no idea who was behind them or if they had a weapon- making sudden movements would be dangerous. 

It was only when he felt drool dripping onto the back of his neck that he whipped around without thinking on pure instinct. 

Lio’s eyes widened at the sight before him.

  
In front of him, stood a monster.   
The creature had claws and its arms were covered in hair starting beneath its elbow. Its shirt was torn and some of its chest had hair as well. It's pants were ripped partially- revealing wolf-like feet which were also covered in hair. Lastly- the creature had the face of his boyfriend, except with two furry ears and bright amber colored eyes. Unlike Galo- cheerful, stunning, radiant Galo- the creatures face was twisted into a snarl, brows furrowed and teeth clenched as it glowered at Lio. 

The creature-no the monster in front of him had stolen the likeness of his boyfriend. Lio refused to believe this hostile creature growling at him was Galo. 

He needed to get away- but that wasn't possible with the creature blocking Lio from the entrance.   
He had no choice but to kill it- or at the very least, injure it severely enough so that he could make it back to his bike. Lio’s eyes darted around the room- desperately searching for a possible weapon. Eventually, his eyes landed on a silver fork lying on the ground, just a few feet away from him. Lio glanced back at the creature- whose face was still twisted into a snarl as it growled lowly, its gaze still transfixed on Lio. 

If he was going to grab the fork, he would have to do it fast- since clearly the monster had no intention of taking its eyes off of him. 

As quickly as he could Lio dove for the fork, his hand gripping the handle so tightly that his knuckles were white- and he plunged it towards the monster’s chest.  
Unfortunately, the monster wasn't as slow as Lio thought- its giant clawed hand gripped Lio’s wrist viciously- just inches away from its chest, and Lio dropped the fork with a yelp of pain. 

The monster growled at him- its grip tightening even harder around Lio’s wrist as it glared down at him, eyes filled with murderous intent.

It struck Lio at that moment- this was the end. 

The creature had killed his boyfriend and stolen his head, and now it intended to do the same to him. Lio grit his teeth as he glared up at the creature, “Do it, coward.” 

The monster narrowed its eyes before swooping down so its face was directly next to Lio’s neck. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth in anticipation of a deadly bite-that never came. Cautiously, Lio opened his eyes.   
The beast’s face was buried in Lio’s neck, inhaling deep breaths through its nose. Lio’s eyes widened in realization.   
Instead of chewing his flesh, the creature was inhaling his scent.   
A part of him wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation- but it was safest to avoid doing anything that could potentially trigger the hostility of the monster.

Only an idiot would think otherwise.

And idiot like Galo. 

Lio could feel tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of his boyfriend. If only Lio would have come over sooner, maybe- just maybe- he could have saved Galo. The beast continued to sniff his neck as tried to suppress his sobs, until he was no longer able to contain them. When he failed to stifle a particularly powerful sob, the monster paused and removed its face from his neck. 

Lio’s breath hitched. 

The eyes that stared at him now weren't the cold, predatory amber gaze of the beast. Instead, Lio’s gaze was met with ocean blue eyes.

“Gal….o?” He whispered.

  
The beast- Galo? blinked slowly before his eyes were filled with recognition. 

  
“L….Lio? What are you..” Galo’s voice was raspy and it came out deeper than Lio remembered. “How did you get in here?” 

In an instant, Lio regained control of his emotions, squashing his fear and apprehension to the back of his mind.   
“First of all- I'm going to be the one asking questions here, you owe me at least that much” Lio demanded.   
Galo opened his mouth to argue but promptly closed it when Lio gestured to the angry-red claw marks on his wrist. 

“...You've clearly been hiding some things from me.” Lio stated matter-o-factly as he eyed Galo’s clawed hands and feet.   
“You- you aren't obligated to share everything with me, but” Lio paused biting his lip.   
“But You can't just disappear and hide everything from me- do you have any idea how worried I was?” Lio yelled as tears began to trail down his cheeks, again.

Galo looked at him sadly, guilt plastered all over his face.   
“I'm sorry” he began, gripping one of his hair covered wrists. “I- a few months ago I was bitten by a wolf that had rabies-I think.”   
Lio gaped, clearly wanting to ask questions but ultimately, he remained silent.

“Ever since- when the moon was full, my body would catch its wolf-rabbits and do this” Galo gestured to his fur coated legs. “It wasn't a big deal until a week ago-one night after I changed, my body felt really hot and I felt like I was losing control. Ever since I haven't changed back” he finished somberly. 

Lio looked at him quizzically, “One day you just….didn't change back? That doesn't make any sense…..also you don't have rabies idiot.”

Galo groaned in frustration while pulling his hair, “If I don't have rabies than what's wrong with me? he whined.

Lio shrugged, “I'm not sure but I do recall hearing stories about people turning into wolves as a child, just like you described.” 

Galo frowned at him, “Those were just stories though, what I'm I supposed to do?” He crossed his arms self-consciously, “I can't go to work like this! Plus sometimes I black out and I wake up with blood on my hands- well claws but-”

“Galo clam down” Lio shushed him as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, burying his face in his shoulder. “We’ll figure something out- together, I promise” Lio assured him gently.

They stood there in silence for a while- Lio basking in his boyfriends warm chest while Galo found comfort in Lio’s arms. After a few minutes Lio’s legs began to ache, but he was determined to stand as long as Galo needed him too.Eventually, Galo wrapped his arms around Lio to return the hug. 

“That's it, good boy” Lio said jokingly.  
Abruptly, Galo’s body began shaking, his grip around Lio tightening.   
The smaller man frowned, “Galo? are you-”  
Before he could finish speaking, Galo pushed Lio to the ground, pinning the smaller body beneath him. 

Initially Lio struggled weakly to escape Galo’s grip, but his struggling grew more desperate once Galo’s grip tightened until it was painful.   
“Galo please- get a hold of yourself-” He pleaded.  
When Galo glanced down at him Lio’s breath was momentarily taken away.   
His lover’s face was flushed red, his body dripping with sweat, and his eyes were blown wide in arousal.

Lio shivered at the sight of him so debauched- to his dismay he could feel his cock stiffening in his pants. 

Galo leaned down next to Lio’s face, so his voice was directly in the smaller man’s ear. “Lio please- I need to be inside of you- please” Galo growled into his ear, breath tickling Lio’s neck. “Fuck you smell so good” he groaned nuzzling into Lio’s neck.   
Lio whimpered in arousal- Galo had never been this needy before, how could he say no?   
“Galo” Lio whispered his name seductively, “Do it.”   
His boyfriend growled and nibbled on his ear, and Lio moaned into his chest.  
Galo loosened his grip around his wrists as he began kissing and nipping at Lio’s exposed neck, making the man yelp in pain with a particularly rough bite.  
“Sorry” Galo murmured, kissing his neck in apology, “Need to mark you.”

“It’s fine” Lio slurred, enjoying his boyfriends unusually rough touches.   
Galo ripped his shirt off- despite Lio’s protests, because he liked that shirt god damnit- but his mind was quickly preoccupied by Galo’s claws delicately tracing his chest. He began circling Lio’s nipple with a clawed finger while he used his mouth to suck at his chest. Occasionally, Galo would pause to sniff at him, like an animal.   
Was this because of the wolf part of him? Lio wondered hazily as Galo roughly sucked on his nipple.

Galo’s panting grew louder the longer he touched Lio, his movements becoming frenzied. Within a few minutes he was fumbling to undo Lio’s buckles with his giant hands. This time around, Lio was too lost in his arousal to even register Galo ripping his pants. 

Thankfully Galo was only wearing sweatpants, which he took off with ease. With the final garment of clothing out of the way Lio took in the sight. There first thing he noticed was Galo’s tail- swishing rapidly. If Lio wasn't so horny, he would have thought it was adorable.

After the tail his gaze moved to his lover’s cock. He barely contained his gasp at the sight, Galo’s hardened cock was far larger than what he remembered it being- and there was a strange lump near the beginning of his shaft. While his lover’s larger girth intimidated him, Lio couldn't deny that a part of him was thrilled. Galo was also so unbearably gentle during sex, he was never rough enough for Lio. 

‘I don't want to hurt you’ he would say somberly. 

Lio hated it, being looked at as weak. 

“Ah!” Lio jolted as he was ripped from his thoughts by a clawed finger circling his hole. Galo grinned down at him, his sharpened canines revealed in the process   
Christ no wonder that bite from earlier hurt so bad.   
As much as he was enjoying his lover’s newfound rough technique, a giant claw inside of his ass was a little too much, even for Lio. 

He reached out, wrapping his fingers in Galo’s hair, and tugged hard.  
Galo groaned in pain, but he didn't budge.  
“I don't want you to finger me” Lio huffed, pulling his hair again.  
Even in a state of overpowering arousal ,Galo complied and pulled his fingers away from his entrance.

Lio smiled fondly at the thought, even as a ‘beast’ Galo is still the same kind-hearted man he fell in love with.

  
Galo locked eyes with him and Lio’s breath hitched- Galo’s pupils were blown wide, however the sliver of his iris that was showing- was gold, not blue. 

The beast was back.

Lio whimpered in both arousal and apprehension when the larger man settled between his spread thighs. Galo rubbed his face against his inner thigh, inhaling his scent. He growled lowly and began to gently nip and suck at his flesh, drowning himself in Lio’s taste, touch and smell.   
His scent was what pleased the beast within Galo the most, it was practically intoxicating, ever inhale left his erection throbbing. 

As Galo sniffed and teased his thighs he found that Lio’s scent was strongest between his legs.  
He shifted his attention from his thighs to the area in between them, moving so his face was just inches away from his ass.   
Lio whimpered at the sensation of Galo’s hot breath on his hole. Galo went on to squeeze Lio’s thighs hard- claws digging into his skin. 

He then began to tease his entrance with his tongue, moving it in a circular motion that left Lio gasping. Slowly Galo pushed the tip of his tongue into the ring of muscle, basking in the sensation of Lio’s thighs trembling beneath his grip.

Galo then delved deeper, thrusting his tongue in as far as it could go, burying his nose into Lio’s perineum in the process. Galo moaned against his entrance as Lio’s scent grew even stronger, which made the smaller man keen in response. After two minutes of Galo thrusting his tongue teasingly in and out of his hole Lio began rocking his hips forward in an attempt to force his tongue deeper.   
Galo groaned against his hole, his untouched erection was already desperate for relief, and Lio’s lewd reactions weren't helping. 

Galo groaned and pulled his tongue out, and before Lio could complain about the loss of sensation, Galo replaced his tongue with a thick finger without warning. Lio jolted at the unexpected intrusion, although he was grateful that Galo still had enough self-control to prep him properly.   
So much for no claws. 

Surprisingly, Galo managed to wiggle in two fingers without cutting him. However Lio didn't want to test his luck, so he pulled Galo’s hair before he could insert a third finger. 

“I'm ready,” Lio said as he met Galo’s eyes with his own.  
He still had the animal like eyes of the beast, but Lio swore he saw a flicker of recognition in those amber eyes. 

Galo growled and pushed Lio onto his stomach, ignoring his yell of protest. He held his wrists down so Lio was forced into the position of face down-ass up.  
While the position was demeaning, Lio didn't particularly mind it. 

Galo positioned his cock in front of Lio’s entrance and ground his hips against his ass excitedly, while completely missing his hole. After a couple seconds of grinding his hips his thick cockhead finally breached Lio’s hole. The smaller man gasped, this was the same cock he's taken ten times before, but somehow it felt bigger.

It wasn't a painful sensation, although it would take some time to adjust, and Galo would give him that time,at least that's what Lio initially thought. 

Immediately after pushing his cockhead inside, Galo forced the full length of his dick inside of him within one thrust. Lio screamed as tears began gathering in his eyes, it was too much- way too much. Galo gave him no time to adjust, he immediately began slamming his hips against Lio’s ass, balls smacking against his flesh with every thrust.  
Lio’s face was pressed into the carpet floor uncomfortably, but the discomfort was overridden by the sensation of Galo's cock rubbing against his insides.   
Galo continued his wild thrusting as Lio gasped into the carpet beneath him, moaning when Galo’s cockhead would occasionally brush against his prostate.

Just as Lio was beginning to adjust to his rough thrusts Galo picked up the pace, his already rough pounding became even more powerful and erratic. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, the overwhelming force of Galo fucking into him left Lio’s mind a muddled mess. 

The way Galo thrusted into him wasn’t gentle- rough couldn't even begin to describe it. The way he pounded into Lio mindlessly- while snarling and growling, was almost animal-like. There was no technique in his thrusts, the way he pounded into Lio’s ass was nothing but primal, carnal fucking.

And Lio loved it. 

He's never been so out of it during sex- his mind hazily thinks that Galo might fuck him completely stupid- he's already started drooling onto the carpet.

Lio’s vision is beginning to blur when he feels something unusual. Through his hazy fucked-out state he realized that Galo’s cock was growing larger at the base. If Lio was in the right state of mind he'd be panicking- but in this state he remained docile and pliant beneath Galo as the base of his cock continued to swell. 

Galo groaned and bite into Lio’s shoulder moments before he came- He continued pounding into him hard, and Lio screamed when he felt the lump at the base of Galo’s cock pop inside of his entrance completely. He clutched at the floor beneath him and pressed his cheek into a wet patch of his own drool as Galo’s cum filled his insides. Lio came at the thought of being stuffed with his cock and cum, and his entire body trembled through his orgasm, coming untouched. 

***

When Lio woke up he had a pair of human arms wrapped around his waist. He blinked sleepily, “Galo?”   
The hands around his waist tightened and Lio shivered at the feeling of warmth breath against his naked shoulder.

“Yeah, I'm here.” 

Lio blinked slowly, he was in a bed- Galo must have carried him upstairs while he was passed out. 

Galo himself was back to normal. He had human hands instead of claws, and his furry ears were gone as well. Lio frowned as he checked under the covers- his body was completely back to normal- and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't upset about Galo’s missing tail. 

“Galo.”

“Hmm?” 

“Your back to normal,” Lio announced.

Galo blinked slowly, “Yeah. I noticed.”

Lio squinted at him, “....wha-” 

“Well like- I checked Wikipedia and I think it was like. I think I was in heat.” Galo explained.

Lio just stared at him.

Galo groaned, “Dude I thought you were the smart one- I was. Forced into a wolf-person form until I got laid- and then poof!” He gestures his hands in a motion Lio assumed was supposed to convey ‘explosion’ “- I went back to normal after you showed up!” 

Lio sighed and buried his head into his pillow. “You. Left town, abandoned all of your acquaintances, including your boyfriend-” he hissed.

Galo cringed.

“But you never thought once- to fucking- ever doing research?? That you could find on fucking Wikipedia???”

Galo looked at him sheepishly, “Well I mean, when you put it like that-”

Lio huffed and turned onto his side, facing away from Galo.

***  
After five minutes passed, Galo broke the silence.

“...Are you made at me? I'll make it up to you! I'll buy you pudding for a month!”

“.....”

“Lio? Babe?”

“....You're lucky I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to do one chapter a week but I might fall behind since I'm on break, as always comments are appreciated but don't be too harsh- and you can find me on twitter @necro_call


End file.
